A Rollaro Father's Day
by KoliMouse
Summary: Amanda has a little surprise up her sleeve for Nick on Father's Day... but he has an even bigger surprise up his sleeve for her! Please R&R! ONE SHOT


**An update and a new story a few hours apart from each other? The writing bug bit me in the butt today apparently. Rollaro Father's Day inspired by my RP account's little surprise story line, with a few added things that probably won't be on the RP page! Enjoy anyway! As always, characters aren't mine, story concept & in this story, all dialogue is mine!**

* * *

Nick had left for California a few weeks ago, and even though he and Amanda still talked most nights to share stories of their days, Amanda missed him like crazy. Father's Day was coming up, and Amanda had a plan up her sleeve. She'd booked her plane ticket, she cashed in on some vacation days and she packed her bags. She headed out on Thursday night, because it was cheaper to fly out on a Thursday than it was on Father's Day weekend and she got a hotel for Thursday, Friday, and Saturday nights.

She made sure Olivia and Fin had keys to her apartment so they could get in and check on Frannie. She had the whole thing planned, after some tense and slightly awkward conversations with Maria, she finally convinced her that although she loved Nick and she loved Zara, she knew that she could never replace Maria as her mother, nor did she ever want to. They finally came to an understanding and Maria finally agreed to her plan, letting her pick up Zara on Sunday morning to bring her over to Nick's house.

She didn't have much planned for the days leading up to Father's Day, she wasn't sure what she could do without being spotted by Nick, so she pretty much hung around the hotel and in the close vicinity. But Sunday morning rolled around, she woke up relatively early and slipped into a light blue sundress and tousled her hair, remembering that was how Nick liked her hair the best. She put on light make-up and slipped into her sandals. She hopped into her rental car and drove to Maria's house. She knocked on the door and smiled when Maria answered.

"Amanda," she smiled. "You look great, please come in, Zara's almost ready."

Amanda stepped inside and looked around. "Your home is lovely, Maria. Thanks for helping me with this surprise. I don't think I could have pulled it off without you."

"No problem. I'm glad we worked out our differences."

"Me too."

"'MANDA!" the two women heard from the living room as Zara came running out and into Amanda's arms.

"Hello Princess!" She beamed and kissed her cheek. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" Zara threw her arms around her and hugged her tight.

Maria smiled at her daughter and Amanda. "You'll make a wonderful mother one day Amanda."

"Her and Daddy have to get married first!" Zara exclaimed.

Amanda blushed and Maria looked at Zara. "Zara," she scolded.

"Maria, it's fine… really. I don't mind." She smiled. "But we should really head over to Nick's. But could I ask you one favor first?"

"Anything."

"Can you give him a call and let him know that you and Zara are on your way over?"

"You got it. Alright Zara, behave today." She kissed Zara's temple before taking out her phone and calling Nick.

Amanda walked out to the rental car with Zara and got her situated in the back seat. She saw Maria poke her head out. "What'd he say?"

"He said walk right in."

"Perfect. Thank you! We'll see you later!" Amanda smiled and climbed in the driver's side and put her sun glasses on and started to drive to Nick's house.

"'Manda?" Zara asked.

"What's up sweetie?"

"Do you still love Daddy?"

Amanda smiled and nodded. "With all my heart."

"How come you're still in New York then?"

Amanda took a deep breath. "I still have things out there I have to do. But as soon as my business in New York is done, I have every intention of moving out here."

Zara smiled. "So you still want to marry Daddy?"

Amanda smiled big. "Very much."

"Can I be the flower girl? Last time I was a flower girl wasn't much fun, but I know yours and Daddy's wedding will be so much fun!"

"You got it Princess!" Amanda smiled in her rearview mirror.

After about fifteen more minutes they arrived at Nick's house. "Okay, let's get out, and you're going to go in, and when Daddy asks where your mom is, what are you going to say?"

Zara smiled. "Outside!"

"That's right! Let's go!"

Amanda helped Zara out of the car and she ran into her father's house, meanwhile, Amanda walked up to the front porch. "Happy Father's Day Daddy!" Zara said excitedly after she was in the house.

Nick came around the corner, slowly, but off his crutches. "Zara!" He picked her up and kissed her temple. "Where's your mom?" he asked, looking around.

"Outside!"

Nick furrowed his brow and put Zara down and moved to the front door. He opened it and Amanda lifted her head and smiled. "Surprise," she said gently, tears in her eyes.

"Amanda?" She nodded and he walked outside and wrapped her in his arms. She closed her eyes and relished in the feel of the safety of his arms, and the tears started to fall.

She pulled back and looked into his eyes and grinned. "Happy Father's Day baby," she whispered and kissed him softly.

He wiped her tears and broke the kiss softly. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked gently, their foreheads resting together.

Amanda shook her head. "I've missed being in your arms, that's all." She kissed him again and hugged him tighter. "I wanted to surprise you."

"I'm glad you came today, I've missed you so much."

She wiped her eyes and smiled. "Good, because I'm yours for a week and a half."

"Then you're not mine anymore?

"Wiseass," she mumbled. "I'll always be yours," she said softly. "I'm here for another week and a half."

"Wait, when did you get here?"

"Thursday night… late."

"Why didn't you tell me when we were on the phone?"

"Because then today wouldn't have been a surprise," she grinned. "Come on, inside. I'm making breakfast."

"You spoil me."

"It's Father's Day, today is all about you. I may not be the mother of your children… yet… but I will be someday, at least I hope to be. Besides, I haven't gotten to take care of you properly in the past few weeks, so that's what I'm doing now. You need to get off your leg, put it up and rest it."

"Amanda—"

"I know, you're fine, just please, humor me and sit down and rest your leg."

"Fine, only because I love you."

"I love you too, and that's why I want you to relax. You haven't had anyone to nag you about taking it easy for the last few weeks." She kissed his cheek. "Go sit down, I'll make breakfast." She looked over at Zara. "Zara would you like to help me cook?"

"Yeah!"

Amanda smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Alright, let's go." They walked into the kitchen to start on breakfast.

About forty five minutes later they came into the living room with plates of biscuits and gravy on a tray with cups of coffee and glasses of orange juice. "Happy Father's Day my love," she whispered and kissed him gently.

They all ate their food and then decided to go walk around Hollywood Boulevard for a bit. When it got painful for Nick they headed home, and ordered in some food for dinner and then they relaxed on the couch, Zara on one side, Amanda on the other, and Nick in the middle. "My girls," he whispered and kissed the tops of their head. Amanda couldn't help but smile.

"Did you have a good day?" Amanda asked softly, taking his hand in her own.

"The best," he whispered and looked down at her and kissed her gently. "Thank you for surprising me."

Amanda smiled. "I missed you too much," she whispered. "How's the knee?"

"Sore."

"Let me get you some ice, I'll be back." She got off the couch but Nick took her hand. "What?"

"I don't need ice. Just come back here and lay in my arms."

Amanda bit her bottom lip and nodded. She sat back down and curled up. "I missed this," she whispered. "The nightmares started up again."

"I wish I could help."

"You do, when you hold me."

"I can't do that all the time anymore."

"Soon."

He looked down at Zara who was sleeping. "She's out."

Amanda smiled. "I'll move her into her room, then we can have some adult time," she whispered and kissed his lips. She stood up and picked up Zara and moved her into her bedroom and kissed her temple. "Dream of angels, sweetheart," she whispered and walked back to the living room, sitting next to Nick and kissing him passionately.

"Mm," he broke the kiss and looked at her. "I missed this, come here," he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her again and she let out a moan, cradling his face.

She broke the kiss and felt his lips move to her neck. "God what you do to me."

Nick stopped and looked into her eyes and kissed her forehead. "Amanda," he whispered.

Her heart dropped, conditioned to think the worst, she was sure this was the end. He was leaving her. "Just a little longer," she whispered, tears in her eyes. "Let me at least pretend a little while longer."

"What?"

"I get it, you're back out here… Maria, or someone else, Lord knows every man's dream is out here. Let me just pretend for a little while longer that I'm still all you ever wanted."

"No, Amanda, baby… Beautiful, it's not that at all."

"It's not?"

"No, it's quite the opposite, really."

"What do you mean?"

He picked up the small box next to him and looked up at her. "I know it's Father's Day, but this is all I want for my gift," he whispered. "I also know I should be on one knee for this, but I don't think I'd get back up, so I'll take doing it this way." He opened the box and looked up into her eyes. "Amanda Charlotte Rollins, we were never supposed to make it this far. All of the odds have been against us from day one. But all that said to me, is that the love we share is strong, and there is nothing like it. This past year, I've fallen head over heels in love with you, and I know you're the only one for me. I don't want anyone else, because for the first time in my life… I don't have to force anything. I can be myself around you all of the time. So right now, today, I'm asking if you will make me the happiest man on the planet, the luckiest man… and be my wife."

Amanda's mouth dropped and the tears started to fall. "You're serious, even though you're living here and I'm in New York, and I may not be able to move for a bit?"

"Isn't a long engagement what you want?"

Amanda chuckled, he knew her better than she knew herself. "Yeah," she kissed him softly. "Nicolas Amaro," she started in a whisper. "I will marry you," she smiled and he pulled her into a passionate kiss. His hands moved to her ass and squeezed. Her hips ground into his. She pulled away. "Wait, Nick… baby," she let out a breath feeling his lips on her neck. "You up for this, with your…. Shit—" she seethed. "With your knee?" she asked, her breath heavy.

"Baby," he whispered and cradled her face in his hands. "Look at me, I'm not going to make love to you with my knee."

"That sounds like it would be painful," she chuckled.

"As long as you're on top, I'll be fine."

Amanda bit her bottom lip. "Yeah?"

Nick smiled and kissed her forehead. "Yeah," he looked at her and slipped the ring on her finger. "Let's head to my bedroom, lock the door, and let me make love to my beautiful fiancée."

Amanda stood up and put her hand out. They walked hand in hand to Nick's bedroom, where he closed and locked the door. She bit her bottom lip and smiled. "I'm yours," she whispered.

Nick approached her slowly and caressed her face, he ran his fingers through her hair and looked at her. "I love your hair like this."

"I know, that's why I wore it this way," she whispered.

He rested his forehead against hers and they closed their eyes. "You and me," he whispered.

"Against the world. Forever."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review, here or on Twitter, mariskaxcouric. Catch ya on the flipside lovies! xx**


End file.
